Hand tools of the initially cited type can have various designs. They may be realized, for example, in the form of a hydraulic and/or electric pressing device, wherein we refer, e.g., to WO 99/19947 A1 (US 2012/0160065) in this respect. They may furthermore be realized in the form of an expansion device with an integrally designed expanding element, e.g., the form of an elastic sleeve, wherein we refer to the prior art according to WO 02/062504 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,995 B2) in this respect.
Although the latter-mentioned expansion device already is an expansion device for expanding pipe ends, special hand expansion devices with the above-cited characteristics are furthermore known. In this respect, we refer, e.g., to the prior art according to non-prepublished German patent application 10 2012 109 255, as well as to U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,515B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,186 B1 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,542 B1. We furthermore refer to DE 102 47 549B3.
EP 2 402 122 A2 discloses a nailing apparatus that features a position detection sensor. The activation of a nail setting process can be blocked in unfavorable positions of the nailing apparatus that should be detected with the aid of this sensor. DE 20 2012 100 361 U1 describes an expansion device of the type that can basically be considered as forming the basis of the invention.
In hand expansion devices of this type, it is frequently desired to carry out working processes in a certain sequence. In a hand expansion device, in particular, the expansion should be carried out multiple times, wherein the hand expansion device is each time turned about the longitudinal axis of the pipe, in which the expanding head of the expansion device is inserted for the expansion. This is intended to largely preclude imperfections over the circumference of the expansion.
To this end, aforementioned non-prepublished German patent application 10 2012 109 255 proposes that the expanding head automatically carries out a rotation about the aforementioned longitudinal axis after a first activation such that the desired turned position is reliably assumed when a second expansion process is activated. However, this is associated with a relatively high technical effort.